HOA Season 4 idea
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: My idea for Season 4, contains multiple OCs. There are other mysteries in the house, some which are not Egyptian. DISCONTINUED! See toacff . blogspot . co . uk / 2013 / 07 / discontinuation-notice.html for more info (without the spaces).
1. House of Siblings

**House of Anubis-Season 4**

**A/N: Hi! This is my first House of Anubis fic, so no flames please. I allow constructive criticism and compliments ONLY! I'm English so it might not be right but hey, can't help being British! Please don't criticise me on that, please. There will be a few OCs whom I'll describe when they first appear, so in this chapter we have two. I won't be revealing every detail, just name, age, appearance and personality; **

**-Profiles-**

**OC No. 1  
Name: Leonardo 'Leo' Rutter  
Age: 13 (B: 3****rd**** March 2000)  
Appearance: Auburn hair with green eyes, average height and mass for his age, freckles  
Personality: Characteristics similar to Fabian, his brother, but is more confident. Talkative, inquisitive, pays attention to everything, and can 'read' people.**

**OC No. 2  
Name: Alexandra 'Lexi' Mercer  
Age: 13 (B: 3****rd**** April 2000)  
Appearance: Black hair with blue eyes, slightly short for her age, but still average mass  
Personality: Very inquisitive, friendly, knows when people are lying, manic at times, very different to Joy, her sister.**

**-A/N Cont.-**

**So that's pretty much all. This author's note may have taken up almost one page but I had to get info across.**

**Keep on reading  
-ToAC**

_Episode 1: House of Siblings_

It was a sunny day outside the old Anubis estate, as the first of the cars pulled up and Fabian hopped out, followed by another boy. The car quickly drove away, disappearing into the distance.  
'Well Leo, what's your first impression of Anubis house?' asked Fabian to the younger boy  
'It's bigger than I expected it to be' said Leo, shocked. Fabian just laughed and led his brother inside.

A little while later the other members of Anubis started arriving. As normal, Patricia was first, followed by Jerome, then Mara, then Alfie. The Mercers arrived and 2 girls got out.  
'Who's this?' asked Mara to Joy  
'My younger sister, Lexi' said Joy  
'Short for Alexandra' said Lexi  
Fabian and Trudy came out the house. Fabian was shocked at Lexi, then Joy explained and his shock turned into a smile. Suddenly there was a crash coming from the lounge followed by a yelp. Joy and Fabian, followed by Lexi ran into the lounge to see Leo caught under the suitcase. He quickly sorted himself out and straightened out his clothes.  
'Hello.' Said Leo 'The name's Rutter, Leonardo Rutter.'  
'Leo, this is Joy and Lexi Mercer, my friend and her sister.' Said Fabian 'Joy, Lexi, this is Leo, my brother.'  
'Hi' said Lexi  
'Hi' said Leo  
Joy quickly took Fabian aside  
'I didn't know you had a brother.' She told him  
'Well I didn't know you had a sister.' Replied Fabian  
Suddenly, the door opened and KT and Eddie walked in.  
'Hi guys.' Said KT  
'Hey, you two.' Replied Joy 'Everyone's in the lounge, just so you know.'  
The two Americans went into the lounge and Joy and Fabian followed. It turned out that Victor was in there already.  
'Thank you, you 4 for gracing us with your appearance,' Said Victor 'Now, as I was saying, we have 2 new members of Anubis, Leonardo Rutter and Alexandra Mercer. If you are smart, you will realise these are the siblings to Fabian and Joy, respectively. Therefore, for the first week or so, they shall be staying with their siblings, until the attic is completely renovated for their use. Which means, later this term, the attic ban is lifted for them and their siblings ONLY.'  
He left on that note, leaving behind a talking bunch of students. Willow, Mara, Jerome and Joy, were talking about the siblings. Meanwhile, Lexi and Leo were talking about what they were looking forward to in the school. The Sibunas separated themselves from this and were talking about holding a secret meeting that night in the clearing. What they didn't know was two people were able to hear them. Leo and Lexi had heard the conversation and wondered what it was about. Lexi decided to ask Joy, so she walked over and asked to talk to her. She agreed and they walked out into the hall. Leo followed them but kept out of Joy's view  
'So, what's up?' asked Joy  
'What do you know about Leo's older brother and his friends little group, called Sibuna or something?'  
'What, Sibuna, I don't know anything about it' lied Joy  
'Sis! I can't believe you're lying. You know that I can tell when people, especially you, are lying.'  
_She's good _thought Leo hearing every word _guess I'm not the only one who can read people  
_'Fine' said Joy 'There's 'stuff' in this house, stuff that can't be explained. There are evil people who want the stuff, and Sibuna was made by Fabian, who's Leo's brother, Nina, and Amber, two old friends. You know, I was part of it. I could go to the meeting. If you want you could follow, just say you wondered what was going on.'  
'Why not,' Said Lexi 'is it alright if Leo tags along? He wants answers as well.'  
'I guess' answered Joy  
'Yes!' whispered Leo.

That night, when Victor had finished his pin speech and walked back to his office, Fabian and Eddie got up and sneaked out, closing the door behind them. Leo stopped the door from completely closing and peeked through the gap. He saw Alfie join Fabian and Eddie before they walked into the main hall. He sneaked out the room and hid by the sarcophagus. He saw KT, Patricia and Joy walk down the stairs and heard them talking about Joy. When they had left, Leo ran to the main foyer, running straight into Lexi. After apologising, the two headed after their siblings and the rest of Sibuna. When they reached the clearing, They heard the group talking.  
'Well, welcome back guys.' Said Eddie  
There were murmurs around the group  
'So, what's this meeting for?' asked Fabian  
'Well, over the holidays I got a letter' said Eddie 'It said that it was by Frobisher.'  
The members collectively gasped  
'It said' continued Eddie ' '_Osirian, Be wary of those who are new, For they are as gifted as you.' _And then a weird line of symbols. Here look' He passed a letter from out his pocket, first to Fabian  
'σοφίτα. It's Greek.' Said Fabian 'It means-'  
'Attic' said Leo, him and Lexi walking from their hiding places.  
'Leo, Lexi?' asked Fabian 'Why are you here?'  
'They wanted answers.' Said Joy  
'About what?' asked Fabian  
'Sibuna' said Lexi  
'Well, I guess we could tell you, so you're not curious' said Eddie  
'Eddie!' exclaimed Fabian 'If you tell my brother anything, he'll just get more curious'  
'OK.' Said Eddie, he then turned to Lexi and Leo 'Are you scared of the unexplainable?'  
'No' said both children  
'Well, If it's alright with my fellow Sibunas, I, as Osirian and leader of Sibuna, let you join. All in favour, raise your hand' said Eddie  
Everyone put their hand up.  
'Welcome to Sibuna, you two, and welcome back Joy.'  
'A term's enough to get over 'stuff'' she said  
'Anyway, we should head back' said Eddie  
and they did just that

The next day, as usual, the Sibunas were the first at the table.  
'First day of school' said Leo excitedly 'I can't wait!'  
'Neither can I!' said Lexi  
'Well, while you two are enjoying school, we'll be getting back into it.' Said Fabian 'After school though, we'll be investigating the attic'  
Trudy came in then, holding a parcel  
'Leo, dearie' she said 'This came for you, doesn't say who from, though. Oh, and one for you Lexi, They came together'  
He handed them their parcels, which they put in their bags  
'Cheers Trudy' said both  
'We'll be heading off now' said Leo 'Have to sign in with Mr Sweet, make sure he knows we're settled.'  
' 'K, see you Leo' said Fabian  
'See you later, Lexi' said Joy  
'Bye' replied Lexi  
With that, Leo and Lexi headed off.  
When they had checked in with Mr Sweet, they went to their first classroom. They went in and decided to open the packages. On the count of three, they both opened them and gasoed at what was inside

**A/N: And Scene! That was House of Siblings, the pilot episode for my Season 4 fic. How was it? Good, bad, just plain odd? Whatever you think, please review. All the OCs in this story can be used but ask me ahead of time, please. SIBUNA!  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


	2. House of Lockets

**A/N: Next episode! We left off last time with Leo and Lexi opening the parcels. Thank you to those who followed and/or favourite and/or reviewed and a special thanks to aqeelah, who did all 3!  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**

_Episode 2: House of Lockets_

The two gasped at what they saw. In both of the parcels was a locket. Each was made of wood and each had an individual design. Lexis had a weird symbol on, like a 24. Leo's had a lightning bolt and Ζεύς written on it. They both hid them as they heard someone walk in, but relaxed when they saw it was Joy and Fabian.  
'Hi guys!' said Leo  
'Hey' said the older 2  
'Leo, what's that?' asked Fabian, regarding the locket.  
'This? It was what I got in my parcel' said Leo  
'Oh.' Said Fabian  
'I got one too' said Lexi, brandishing hers  
'Cool' said Joy 'let me see'  
The older siblings walked over and sat next to their siblings. They gasped at the designs.  
'What is it?' said both younger ones  
'Do you know what this Greek means, Leo?' asked Fabian  
'Yeah' replied Leo 'Zeus'  
'and did you know that this symbol' Fabian asked again 'is the symbol of Jupiter?'  
'Yes. What about it?' Said Leo, then he realised 'Oh.'  
'What?' said Lexi  
'Jupiter is the Roman form of Zeus.' Replied Leo  
'Oh.' Said Lexi  
Just then, the rest of Sibuna walked in  
'So, why the silence?' asked Eddie  
Fabian, Joy, Leo and Lexi took it in turns explaining, and by the end the rest of Sibuna were shocked. They heard the door open and headed to their places. The rest of the class filed in, followed by the teacher and the lesson started.  
'Good morning class,' said the teacher 'my name is Mr Friedman and I will be teaching you Ethics and Philosophy also known as RE.'  
Mr Friedman was young and tall, with brown hair and striking emerald eyes.  
'Let's start with the register. If you want to be called a shortened versioned of your name, please say.' Said Mr Friedman (**A/N: Other names mentioned in the register are just to fill the class. They'll have no importance to the story, well, possibly)  
**'Mary'  
'Here'  
'Alex'  
'Here  
'Jerome'  
'Yes sir'  
'Marcus'  
'Yes sir  
'Mara'  
'Yes sir'  
'Willow'  
'Present'  
'Finn'  
'Here'  
'Bella'  
'Here'  
'Alfred'  
'Alfie, but yes.'  
'OK. Nathan'  
'Here'  
'Harris'  
'Harry, please'  
'Alexandra'  
'Lexi please'  
'Joy'  
'Yes'  
'Are you two sisters?'  
'Yes we are'  
'Cool. Anyway, Edison'  
'Here, and it's Eddie'  
'Ooh, An American, Nice, Kara'  
'KT, please.'  
'And another American; blimey, this class is international!'  
The whole class laughed at that. It was true  
'Fabian'  
'Here.'  
'Leonardo'  
'Leo, please. Yes, Fabian and I are brothers.'  
'OK then. Lorna'  
'Here.'  
'And finally, Patricia.'  
'Here'  
'All present! Good. Now, let's get started'

After the lesson, it was Drama with Mr Sweet. When the group got there, they were greeted by Mr Sweet and told to stand in a line.  
'This term, we shall be doing a performance, the script for which has been written by me, so I hope you do well. No running off.' He said pointedly 'So, The play is about how 2 new pupils get on with life in a new school. There is one male lead and one female lead. Any volunteers?'  
Leo and Lexi stepped forward  
'Well' said Mr Sweet 'This is a surprise. Are you two sure you want the mains?'  
'Yeah. I think it matches our current situation.' Said Leo  
'Same' said Lexi  
'OK then, well here's a copy of the script for each of you' said Mr Sweet. He gave each of them one of the scripts, then continued 'So, who's next?'

After the auditions, Mr Sweet dismissed the class saying that the cast list would be on the door of the drama room the next day.

After the rest of the lessons, the Anubis gang headed back to the house. After getting changed, the Sibunas headed upstairs to the attic. When there, they split up to look for clues. After finding nothing, they regrouped.  
'Nothing!' said Eddie 'There has to be something.'  
Suddenly, he started to stare at Leo. All the others followed.  
'What?' Leo asked 'What is it?'  
'Look at your locket' replied Fabian  
Leo's locket was glowing.  
'That's like what Nina's did' said Eddie  
'There!' said Patricia, pointing to the wall. In the wall there was a small indentation with a reverse design of Leo's locket  
'Leo, put your locket there.' Instructed Fabian  
Leo did as he was told and a small compartment opened. Inside was a scroll of paper. Leo took it out and read it  
'_If you are reading this' _he said '_You are the paragon of Greece. You are here because you and the paragon of Rome have been summoned to help the paragon of Egypt and the Osirian to quell the evil of the darkness. Your Hoplite, the paragon of Rome and her Evocatus, as well as the paragon of Egypt and her Osirian should be near. Together you must assemble the artefacts of the gods and the Beacon of Hope. Good luck.  
RFS'  
_The Sibunas exchanged looks of surprise and fear. Suddenly, the door to the attic creaked open. They all hid. Fabian and Leo were hiding under a table with a cloth the feet stopped just by the table and the brothers exchanged a scared look.

**A/N: And done! Sorry for the delay. I'm into the last week! I've seen the promo for Touchstone of Ra, so this may not happen. If there's a season 4 with new characters, I'll rewrite this story slightly. Anyway, 'til then I'll continue. Sorry if it ended wrong and was short, but I thought I'd end it there. Sibuna!  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
